Piper Cohen
Dame Piper Louise Cohen is a Stormwind Army soldier, and a Ranger- Knight of the Order of Mirwood. Her military unit is one of the Grand Alliance's most elite fighting force: The prestigious First Regiment of the Elwynn Brigade. She is also a notable rifle marksman as well as a very talented trader who has had dealings with notable commercial trade organizations such as the Menethil Traders Union, the Northrend IEC, and the Steamwheedle Cartel. =Early Life= ---- "Always on the move..." As a young girl Piper had to deal with constantly changing her home each and everytime her father was deployed and re- reployed. Sir Gregory Cohen, her father, was a Rear Admiral of the Alliance Seventh Fleet, as such for a military family they must constantly pack their bags every so often as new conflicts arise and older ones are extinguished. The fact that her biological mother refused to care for her when she was born also put a great burden, as now it is the father who must take responsibility for raising her. However, most people would say that he did a damn fine job : Being the sole parent while at the same time fulfilling his duties as Deputy Fleet Commander is a lot to carry on one person's shoulder. Sir Cohen taught his only child as much as he could as often as he could, given the circumstances. He taught her how to shoot a rifle when she was only 9 years of age. He taught her how to survive if she was somehow stranded somewhere on her own. He taught her the basics of discipline as well as the core values of the Alliance which governs their standard of living. Of course, he also had her educated fairly well, with tutors to lecture her on the standard academics. He was a proud man, a proud father and he would like to see his daughter grow into a fine woman of principle and virtues. It is no great surprise that as young girl the biggest influence on Piper's life was her own dad. With excellent upbringing by the Rear Admiral, she became quite the confident and charming individual. A person who will give it her best effort when she had her sights set on something. Surprisingly, when she became of age she did not immediately pursue a career in the Alliance Navy or in the military at all. Instead, she opted to attend the prestigious Academy of Commerce and Trade in Stormwind City. There she graduated near the top percentage and set out to find her own adventures as a travelling trader. =Making It Big In The Trade= ---- "Buying Low, Selling High..." Leaving home was quite hard for her as her father was pretty much the only person she had a close relationship with. She had several friends over the years while living in different places, however none of them really stuck with her as she moved on. Upon reaching adulthood and fresh out of Academy-level education in Economics, Piper found a new family within the local traders union in Menethil Harbor. From there, the young woman was able to fine- tune her craftsmanship in the business world. She made quite a hefty sum off trading jewelry, trinkets, and entertainment- based goods to customers across the world as the ships come and go from the docks of the harbor. Her charming smirk packed with expert haggling skills did its work helping to bring in more folks to foster business growth within the Menethil Traders Union. It wasn't very long before the well- known and reputable Steamwheedle Cartel took notice of her impact within the Union. The crafty goblins knew a good businesswoman when they see one, seeing her as another potential gold mine that could continue to fill their little pockets with more money. It isn't easy to fit in a goblin- run trading cartel though, especially if you aren't a goblin yourself. It took quite of bit of narrowed eyes and watchful glances in Piper's direction before the Cartel trusted her enough to set her up with a partner in order to foster contracts of her own between the organization and other parties. She paired up with a goblin by the name of Greelex Sharptongue, a smooth talking and extremely efficient money handler who befriended Piper when she started out in the Cartel. The partnership between the two kicked off with major success. The two made a killing in the trade, holding one of the highest amount of active trade contracts for the Cartel than any other partnership within the organization. Between Piper's renowned skill in face-to-face business dealing and Greelex's masterful economic strategies the two were nearly impossible to outsell. This went on for at least 2 years until one day their partnership abruptly ended, with both of them being released from their Steamwheedle Cartel membership and going their separate ways. To this day, the reason for this sudden event was unknown to many of the goblins besides the Steamwheedle Trade Prince himself who hasn't bothered explaining the details either. However, the goblins did not mind as this gave them the opportunity to finally make their share in the Cartel. Two less competition in the trade. That didn't stop Piper from continuing to make it big though. She set her sights on Northrend and signed a deal with the famous Northrend Imports & Exports Cartel...a human- run trade cartel that specializes in the trading of animal pelts that are extremely valuable in Northrend to survive, as well as holding significant value amongst the nobility in other nations. Northrend trading is at an all- time high. With the Lich King's fall, wonderous business opportunities arose as the lands became much safer and more welcoming for travelers. During her tenure in the Northrend IEC, she would meet and befriend a fox pup, which she would eventually raise as her close companion, following her wherever she goes. Miss Cohen continued her stint in Northrend for 3 years until finally leaving the business to pursue a different career path. A rather similar path that her father took many years ago. =Military Service= ---- "Join the Army, see the world..." ]] ((Work in Progress!)) =Appearance= ---- "Sophisticated... Deadly..." The most prominent feature of Piper would perhaps be her eyes, which are a bright blue like the color of the sky... but with a touch of softness and warmth within her delicate pupils. Her frame is slim, but with a hint of muscle tone, probably the result of the physical fitness regimen that is required while in the service of the Army. A couple years as a tradesman likely helped in this case as well with all the travelling back and forth between cities. As an old habit of hers Piper would sometimes wear a slight smirk that exposes a small dimple near the corners of her lips, resulting in a charming yet confident look about her. Oftentimes people mistake her smirk for a sign of arrogance, however her mannerisms were quite the contrary to such a notion. The young woman's deep golden blonde hair is usually tied back neatly into a ponytail, completing her simple look while giving the look and feel of assured professionalism. =Personality= ---- "What makes her tick...I wonder..." ((Work in Progress!)) Relationships ---- "Places to go, people to meet..." ((Work in progress!)) =Artwork= ---- Piper by Kim.jpg|Art by Kim =Trivia= ---- - Her animal companion, Riley is an arctic fox who decided to accompany her permanently after one particular trade run in Northrend. She was escorting a small caravan of hers that contained a LOT of fish she was planning to sell. However, she brought so much that many of the fish simply fell out of the wagons, enabling a VERY happy young fox cub to pick up after her spills. - Piper is a proud one- time Youth Marmot Ball Champion, a game she enjoyed playing when she was a little girl while living in Theramore as a result of her father's deployment. - If you ever get into a situation where you have to try to cut a deal with her, you may find her to be extremely...relentless. She is a lethal businesswoman. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Hunters Category:Soldiers Category:The First Regiment Category:Rangers Category:Ranger Order of Mirwood